A certain pink-haired ghost and her yukkuri
There was this ghost named Yuyuko Saigyouji. Yuyuko was feared by most of the yukkuris. Why? Because she eats yukkuris. Her appetite is ravenous. Any yukkuri she saw, she ate. Besides we all know what happened to a certain yukkireimu (see Smart Reimu)... One day, Yuyuko was in the garden of Hakugyoukuro. She encountered a certain yukkuri she hasn't seen before. This yukkuri had the form of a ball, it was just as tall and round as a tennis ball, it was just as pink as a cherry blossom, it had a cute face where you could see the stars on its eyes, and it could roll. Then that yukkuri looked at Yuyuko and said "Poyo?" Then,Yuyuko thought, (I've never seen this cutie before. It should taste good!!!). So,she took it home and began to take care of it... Some months later, that yukkuri grew up cuter,bigger,and just as tall as a soccer ball. Yuyuko and that yukkuri,which we will call Kirby, were stargazing. They were astonished in amazement as they saw a shooting star. a few minutes later,Kirby began to sleep. Yuyuko knew this was the perfect opportunity to eat Kirby, so she grabbed Kirby and went to the kitchen where she quietly put Kirby on a table, and turned on the oven... she filled up a pot with water where she then proceded to boil the water. The water was ready, Yuyuko grabbed a dormant Kirby, and just as she was going to drop Kirby into the pot... she stopped. Something flowed through her mind, she was seeing images of that yukkuri´s life. Its parents were a YuQN and a yuyukori. Both yukkuris were pure hearted and never did any wrong. One day,a male anon found them, and took them home, then he proceeded to torture them. *insert general torture aganist Yukkuri Yuyuko and Yukkuri Akyu* One day. the anon killed the Yukkuri Yuyuko and then proceeded to feed its filling to the Yukkuri Akyu. The Akyu-type went mad and anon released the YuQN into a cage full of other yukkuris. The anon made Kirby watch the YuQN rampage and released Kirby into the cage. The anon was surprised that Kirby inhaled its parent like a vaccum, but what surprised him more was that Kirby changed into a form that resembled YuQN and,had been fed up with his torture, Kirby killed the anon by beating him with a hammer... Yuyuko snapped out of the trance and she turned off the oven, took Kirby to her bed and slept with him. She made a promise to protect Kirby. One day, while Kirby and Yuyuko were eating, some factory workers approached while using stealth camouflage devices (which they bought form Kourindou), they began to study Kirby, while in a safe place. After a few hours, the workers came back and wrote their report for the factory: Factory report #9001 Subject: unknown yukkuri Form: Round,pink ball with black eyes and no hair. About the size of a soccer ball. Abilities: Floating: While conducting our research, this yukkuri inhaled a large amount of air and began to float. The ghost that was with the used the subject as a volleyball. ability copy by inhaling: this one's interestin'g, while the subject was playing with the ghost, it was suddenly attacked by an alice type. the subject inhaled and ate whole the alice and it transmormed into something resembling it. some minutes later a group of Alice-types approached the subject and left it alone. After that,the subject became sexually excited and engaged in sexual intercourse with the ghost. Invincibility:After the sexual intercourse, the ghost went into its large mansion. While going for a snack, it left the subject alone. After this, the subject was victim of being: frozen, burned, cut by injuries, crushed to death, etc. The ghost returned to the subject,and the subject appeared without a scratch. Number of this species in existence: Only one is known to exist. Conclusion: Can't kill it (even with fire), it can copy abilities, floating, and,according to our reports,there's only one. Category:Text Stories